Rich formatting may be provided for data labels. Conventional data labels—callouts that may be used to enhance understanding of a display like a chart by highlighting, emphasizing, and/or providing more information about particular data points—suffer from a number of drawbacks. In some situations, data labels are rectangular, cannot be manually resized and do not offer rich formatting controls such as justification, margins, and columns. Furthermore, data labels do not follow the data point they are intended to enhance if the data is sorted or filtered. Also, current data label systems are limited to a single data point and cannot pull from a range of data. For example, if the third data point in a series is orange and has a data label, these properties are stored on “Data Point #3”. If a chart event occurs that causes the indices of the data points to change (e.g. if the data is sorted), these properties remain on “Data Point #3”, despite it not necessarily being the data point that the user had originally intended to format.